Un maillot de bain particulier
by Chika-no-Sekai
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur KnB. Sur qui, sur quoi cela dépendra de mon humeur. Mais il y'aura beaucoup de variétés ça c'est sûr ! Hétéro, Yaoi, sous-entendus sexuels etc...
1. Speedo Aomine x Kagami

**Coucou ! **

**Et oui me revoilà après deux semaines de silence complet et pas même avec le chapitre de Compagnon félin... Mais avant de me balancer des tomates à la figure ce que vous pourrez faire après avoir lu le drabble, je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé et ce qui se passera.**

**Commençons : pour vous dire la vérité, je travaillais ! Quoi ? Vous me croyez pas ? Ben libre à vous de me croire ou non mais vu que je suis dans ce qu'on appelle une foutue classe de première scientifique ; j'ai les TPE et le bac blanc qui se pointent. Hors comme je suis une sacrée stresseuse, je me mets à vraiment travailler au bout de quatre mois de glandouille tranquille. Et je suis entré dans cette période il y a deux semaines justement. Ce qui va ralentir les temps pour éditer les deux histoire que j'écris et que vous suivez avec enthousiasme (encore merci !). Maintenant, au lieu de d'une semaine à attendre pour chaque chapitre, il y aura un mois. Je suis encore vraiment désolée, mais au moins cela me permettra de ne pas poster à la va-vite en plus de récolter des notes potables.**

**Ensuite, vous vous demandez tous ce que ce recueil de drabbles fout ici alors que vous aviez remarqué clairement que je m'en sortais pas super avec les deux autres récits. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire et je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été marqué par cette image : Aomine Daiki en putain de slip de bain à l'ending de la saison 3 (qui est absolument magnifique au passage) ! Pour ceux à qui ça ne dit rien du tout, un conseil taper "speedo!Aomine" et vous comprendrez. Bref, pour revenir l'absence critique de tissu sur le cul absolument délicieux de notre Ace préféré... Disons que cette image m'a marqué et les fanarts de certaines personnes n'ont vraiment pas aidé. Et c'est alors qu'un idée m'est venue et le titre veut tout dire ^^. Mais il y a une surprise en plus, je ne ferais pas que mes couples préférés, mais aussi les personnages de KnB (plutôt la GoM et Kagami) X Reader et certains couples qui sont mignons et qu'on ne voit pas assez (comme Kuroko x Momoi, oui j'aime bien ce couple : il sont assez mignons ensemble ! ) Libre à vous de me dire qui avec qui vous aimeriez voir mais pour l'instant on commence avec ...*roulement de tambour* AoKaga ! Hé hé hé vous vous y attendiez pas hein ?**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : moi, bien que cela vienne d'une image de Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Disclaimer : toujours et encore Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Un maillot de bain particulier

_Speedo!Aomine X Kagami_

* * *

Kagami regarda avec perplexité son maître s'affairer avec excitement, remplissant son sac tout en chantonnant joyeusmeent. Il la regarda, dubitatif, avant de lui demander avec curiosité :

« **Alex, what's going on ?**

**\- Aah ! Taiga, you scared me** ! s'exclama la jeune blonde, posant sa main sur sa poitrine en une mimique de surprise.

**\- Sorry but can I know what are you doing ? You are acting weirdly.**

\- **Oh, we go to the swimming pool** ! annonça-t-elle, un sourire de 10000 Volts plaqué sur les lèvres.

**\- Huh ? We ?...You mean...**

\- **...that you come with me !** »

Un « Eeeeehhh ?» incompréhension franchit ses lèvres alors qu'un bout de tissu se plaquait sans ménagement sur sa figure, le faisant glapir. De plus en plus perdu, le rouge prit la fabrique avant de l'étirer avec ses deux doigts laissant la forme d'un short de bain. Il releva la tête et croisa deux yeux curieusement brillants et quelque peu effrayant alors que sa seconde mère souriait d'un air machiavélique. Il déglutit, franchement peu rassuré : Alex était vraiment effrayante quand elle le voulait...

* * *

Moins d'un demi-heure plus tard, il se retrouvait dans le vestiaire des hommes, se changeant en grommelant viruleusement et lui qui avait prévu de ne rien faire de la journée. Maintenant il allait devoir jouer les baby-sitter à une blonde, certes deux fois plus âgée que lui mais qui avait le caractère d'un enfant de 5ans. Génial quoi. Il soupira et sortit de la cabine, ses vêtements à la main. Après les avoir rangé dans un casier, il ferma celui-ci soigneusement et attacha le bracelet sur laquelle se trouvait la clé à son poignet. Un rapide passage à la douche et il était enfin à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il chercha automatiquement des yeux son maître et la trouva assez rapidement : un troupeau de mâle en rut se pressaient autour d'elle. Et vu le sourire malicieux qui lui décorait ses lèvres cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il la laissa donc s'amuser et se dirigea vers l'échelle du grand bassin : puisqu'il était à la piscine, autant aller faire quelques brasses pour le détendre. Il était à moins d'un mètre de son but, qu'une forme surgit devant lui, fendant l'eau dans un millier de gouttelettes. Et Kagami sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher alors qu'il reconnaissait la personne devant lui :

« Aomine ?

\- Nnh ? Oh c'est toi, déclara l'interpellé avec nonchalance. »

C'était loin d'être le cas pour le fier Tigre de Seirin, qui pendait littéralement de la mâchoire devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Une peau mate sur laquelle glissaient de vicieuses gouttes d'eau, un torse dessiné à la perfection, des abdominaux contractés à l'extrême alors que le nageur sortait de l'eau dévoilant un...Kagami sentit sa raison s'en aller trèèèèèès loin devant le misérable bout de tissu que l'on osait appeler "slip de bain" couvrir à peine la glorieuse anatomie de l'Ace. Ace qui avait remarqué la réaction de son rival, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il passa à côté du rouge, le frôlant alors que sa voix, mutine, résonnait entre eux :

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

Kagami sentit ses joues réchauffer désagréablement, bien qu'il tenta de répondre avec morgue :

« Tait-toi ! Tu connais les règles de bienséance, Ahomine ? Je suis presque sûr que ce truc ne couvre même pas la moitié de ton cul tellement il est petit ! »

Un léger rire retentit et Kagami se retourna pour répliquer vertement une nouvelle fois, mais il se tut bien vite en découvrant qu'effectivement, la fabrique couvrait à peine le magnifique derrière musclé qui s'offrait à lui. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors qu'Aomine disparaissait dans les douches pour hommes, après avoir lancé un regard teinté de malice, mais aussi de désir. Le tigre gronda, le regard curieusement assombri alors qu'il suivait le chemin qu'avait pris son amant. Amant qui allait regretter de l'avoir allumé aussi facilement.

* * *

**Fini~ ! **

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? C'était bien, je peux continuer ? Ou je m'arrête tout de suite ?**

**Bref, à chaque fois ce sera court (moins de 1OOO mots) mais bon, ce thème est tellement génial qu'à la fin je pense qu'il y aura près d'une trentaine de Drabbles.**

**N'hésitez pas à commentez, ça va toujours plaisir, pareil pour ce qui est des remarques !**

** PS : vous pouvez maintenant m'envoyez des tomates. Après tout je manque de vitamines C * part en courant ***


	2. Speedo Imayoshi x Hanamiya

** Coucou !  
**

**Me revoilà avec un deuxième drabble ! Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécier le glorieux postérieur de notre ace et je vais continuer continuer sur ma lancée "Touou" pour vous présenter...Imayoshi ! Yup ce mec est une véritable petite perle, aussi je me suis permise de le mettre en scène avec son petit Mako-chaaaaan :3 **

**Oui ce type, que beaucoup trouvent odieux, ben je l'aime bien... Enfin plus qu'Haizaki, ça c'est sûr (d'ailleurs j'ai eu ma revanche pendant l'épisode 53 : mes aïeux, quelle droite tu as Aomine /s'évente/ ! ).**

**Bref, on se retrouve (très vite) en bas !**

* * *

Un maillot de bain particulier

_Speedo!Imayoshi X Hanamiya_

Ce mec était un démon, Satan lui-même s'inclinerait devant l'incarnation du vice et de la malhonnêteté qu'était Soichi Imayoshi. _Peut-être, mais une incarnation hyper sexy avec un cul d'enfer _! répliqua sa conscience perverse. Le brun se renfrogna un peu plus alors que son camarade fendait l'eau, laissant le liquide brouiller les contours parfaits de ce corps sur lequel il fantasmait un peu trop, en ce moment .

Autour de lui, des horde de filles (ou de dindes au QI d'huitre, après c'était l'opinion de chacun ) gloussaient à qui mieux mieux devant le capitaine de Touou. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il produisait autour de lui et enchaînait les longueurs avec une régularité de métronome. Au bout du septième aller-retour, Hanamiya se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de guetter une probable émersion de l'Adonis et décida de profiter un peu de la grande étendue d'eau qui s'offrait à lui.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il plongeait, laissant l'eau l'envelopper tout entier alors qu'il fermait les yeux, aussi calme et limpide que le liquide qui l'entourait. L'eau était une des seules choses qui pouvait déclencher un quelconque sentiment en lui. Le chocolat aussi...

Une pression se fit sentir au niveau de ses lèvres et il rouvrit les yeux aussi sec, tombant nez à nez avec la silhouette floutée, mais bien reconnaissable, d'Imayoshi. Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à engueuler le "pauv'con" en face de lui...sauf qu'il but la tasse à la place. En un instant, il se projeta à la surface et cracha toute l'eau qui s'était engouffrée dans ses poumons, tandis qu'un rire amusé et machiavélique résonnait à ses côtés. Il fusilla du regard le jeune homme à ses côtés, essayant, sans grande réussite, de paraître effrayant et en colère :

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par le mollusque qui te sert sert de cerveau ?

\- Aw, mais tu étais si mignon...

\- Ta gueule ! rugit le noyé.

\- Tss, ce n'était pas très gentil Mako-chan...susurra le capitaine.»

Était-ce le son de sa voix, un peu trop grave et rauque à son goût, ou bien l'étrange pressentiment qui contractait désagréablement son ventre ? Le brun ne saurait jamais. Toujours est-il que, ayant fait volte-face pour répliquer avec l'une de ses phrases acerbes dont il avait le secret, Makoto fut piégé par l'attaque la plus sournoise et la plus vile que le lunetteux lui ai faite, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

En effet, tomber sur un postérieur musclé, à peine caché par un bout de tissu bleu, avait de quoi lui fermer le clapet et de lui fouetter les sens. Au-dessus de lui, Imayoshi, le fixait par-dessus son épaule, très très trèèèèès amusé par la vision de son mignon petit kohai qui avait perdu de sa capacité à former des phrases. Et en cela, l'égo plus grand n'en était que plus grandi. Peut-être qu'il donnerait une petite récompense ce soir...Peut-être, en attendant :

« Je sais que mon cul est particulièrement agréable à regarder, mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher de sortir de l'eau...

\- Que..., commença le voyeur, coupé dans sa vision de rêve. »

Il releva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux, définitivement moqueurs, de son aîné. Et grogna, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait perdu cette partie... Alors qu'il sortait de l'eau et se réfugiait en quatrième vitesse dans les vestiaires, le rire du jeune homme résonnant derrière lui, Hanamiya se dit qu'un Imayoshi avec un slip de bain était, certes une très agréable vision, mais une source infinie d'ennuis...

* * *

**Voilà~ !**

**Alors ? Vos réactions ? **

**La suite sera avec un petit Kagami x Reader :3...**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé ! **

**Tchao !**


	3. Speedo Kagami x Reader

**Coucou ! **

**Me revoilà avec le troisième drabble ! Je suis contente que vous ayiez appréciez le petit postérieur de notre lunetteux adoré. Voici donc un autre texte, qui pour la part est tout nouveau pour moi : le ...x Reader. Bon pour tous vous avouez, je n'en ai jamais fait et je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, d'autant plus, que j'ai remarqué que vous étiez un petit nombre à ne pas trop appréciez ce genre. Mais bon, vu que c'est un recueil de drabble, autant y aller à fond et varier les genres ! Après vous pouvez toujours me dire quel couple ou quel personnage vous voulez voir mis en avant ! On est dans un pays libre, que diable ! **

**Bref, bonne lecture .**

* * *

Un maillot de bain particulier

_Speedo!Kagami X Reader_

« Ma vieille,tu es définitivement dans la merde la plus profonde », soupiras-tu,

_Quelle idée aussi d'avoir joué au poker contre Kuroko Tetsuya, l'homme avec la face la plus inexpressive au monde. Et comme je suis définitivement pas bien dans ma tête, il a fallu que je sois assez idio...con... hum...particulièrmeent courageuse pour que j'accepte que le perdant ai un gage..._

Les mains dans les poches, une moue boudeuse sur ton visage, tu continuais de ruminer de sombres pensées jusqu'à ce qu'une main menue se pose délicatement sur ton épaule :

« _-san, retentit la douce voix d'une ombre bien connue.

\- AAAAHHH, KUROKO BORDEL, TU POUVAIS PAS PREVENIR ?! J'AI FAILLI MOURIR D'UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE !

\- ... Allons-y, si tu le veux bien.

\- Que ? Hey, Kuroko ! »

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans la piscine intérieure du lycée Seirin, ignorant avec panache tes beuglements indignés. Et moins d'une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, tu te retrouvais devant la vaste étendue d'eau avec une coach surexcitée qui malmenait ses pauvres petits «protégés».

Avec un mélange de pitié et de satisfaction, tu vis le jeune homme aux cheveux cyan flotter d'une inquiétante façon sous les cris paniqués de ses partenaires. Alors que ces derniers tentaient de sauver ce qui restait de leur fantôme le plus célèbre, tu t'asseyis, tout en te demandant ce qui pouvait bien avantager Kuroko à ce que tu viennes pendant trois semaines pendant leur entraînements aqueux. Alors que tu sombrais une nouvelle fois dans tes pensées, ton nom retentit et levant les yeux, tu t'aperçus que Riko te faisait de grands mouvements de bras.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, le jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns ne manqua pas de te sauter dans les bras, un grand sourire à l'appui :

«_-chan ! Ca faisait longtemps, Kuroko m'a parlé de votre petit pari, ricana-t-elle, une lueur machiavélique dans ses yeux, bonne chance !

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu par-...

\- Désolé du retard, coach ! Mon réveil n'a pas sonné ! »

_Ah, Kagami, peut-être qu'il pourra m'éclairer sur tout ce bor..._ Ton regard alors sur le jeune homme et ton corps se figea, alors que ta raison se taisait pour de bon, bien trop accapparée par la vision qu'elle avait sous ses yeux.

« Ah ! Bonjour, _.

\- Je euh... merci bonne nuit à vous aussi, répliquais-tu, complètement court-cuircuitée du cerveau. »

Kagami te jeta un regard étrange, puis haussa les épaules avant de se détourner pour entrer dans la piscine.

_Oh mon dieu, ce dos... ces fesses... ces muscles... Et il est plutôt bien monté d'après ce que j'ai vu dev-..._

«_- chan ? retentit la voix de Riko. »

Silence.

«_- chaaan ? tenta-elle à nouveau. »

Aucune réaction.

« _- CHAN ! hurla la jeune adolescente. »

Le hurlement te fit sursauter en même temps qu'il te fit hurler et tu t'exclamas, frottant ton oreille douloureuse :

« Riko ! Mais ça va pas ? sifflais-tu, furieuse.

\- Calme-to...

\- Que je me calme ? Putain de merde, j'ai été forcée de venir ici par un fantôme qui me fait avoir une crise cardiaque tout les cinq minutes, j'ai l'impression que vous complotez quelque chose derrière mon dos et quand ENFIN je me détends et que je peux mater tranquillement Kagami, tu me rends à moitié sourde en me hurlant dans l'oreille ? COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE RESTE CALME ?! »

Le rugissement de pure colère retentit dans la salle silencieuse et tu souffla un coup essayant de te détendre un minimum et de t'excuser lorsque la voix de Kuroko retentit :

« C'était une déclaration pour le moins explicite, _- san.

\- Que ?...»

Tu te retourna interloquée et tomba sur le celèbre de duo de Seirin. Les legères rougeurs sur les joues du tigre te firent alors prendre conscience des paroles qui s'étaient échappés de ta bouche, quelques instants plus tôt.

_Oh merde..._

Kuroko vit avec amusement l'âme sortir du corps curieusement blanc de la jeune femme et se félicita mentalement : le slip de bain avait vraiment des propriétés intéréssantes...

* * *

**Voilà~ !**

**Alors ? Vos réactions ? **

**La suite sera avec un petit Murasakibara x Himuro :3... (mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, libre à vous de me proposez un petit couple ou un petit personnage ^^) **

**En espérant que vous avez aimé ! **

**Tchao !**


	4. Speedo Murasakibara x Himuro

_**H**__**u hu hu et voilààà, un petit Murasakibara x Himuro ! Et cette fois, ce n'est pas le beau derrière de notre américain national que l'on va admirer. Parce qu'il y a un derrière que je préfère, et c'est pas le tien Muro-chin~... Mais ça sera bientôt ton tour, promis :3**_

_**Bref, bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Un maillot de bain particulier **

_Speedo!Himuro x Murasakibara_

Himuro se faisait royalement chier. Ses sempai l'avaient traîné de force à la piscine pour soi-disant renforcer leurs muscles et leur cardio. Ç'aurait été une excellente idée, s'il n'avait pas dû sauter son repas pour ne pas être en retard. Et bien sûr, dans toute piscine intérieure qui se respecte, la nourriture état interdite. Et son estomac se faisait une douloureuse joie de le lui rappeler.

Il était donc affamé, énervé et son aura éloignait les personnes qui osait s'aventurer à moins de deux mètres de lui, coéquipiers y compris. Il jeta un regard désolé à son estomac qui ne cessait de produire des bruits plus bruyants les uns que les autres.

Il soupira, franchement ennuyé... « Et Murasakibara qui est introuvable...» se plaignit-il. «Lui qui à toujours quelque chose à manger sur lui, même lorsque c'est interdit...» La seule personne qu'il pouvait un tant soit peu l'aider , avait disparu à l'instant même où il était entré dans la cabine de rechange. Depuis ce moment, pouf ! Disparu. Il croisa les bras, regardant la grande étendue d'eau qui était tout sauf attractive, quand une ombre s'incrusta dans son champ de vision, visiblement causé par un corps.

Les pieds qu'il aperçut juste devant lui, lui confirma ses soupçons et il releva tranquillement la tête, découvrant tour à tour, des mollets puissants, des cuisses tendus par l'effort, une entrejambe masculine à peine masquée par un ridicule slip de bain violet, des hanches superbement marquée, des abdominaux saillants, des pectoraux avantageux et ruisselant d'eau, un visage marquée par la curiosité et des cheveux violets plaqués en arrière sous l'humidité.

Et oui, devant lui se tenait Murasakibara Atsushi dans toute sa splendeur humide...

« Muro-chin ? La voix chaude du violet lui semblait sortir des profondeurs interdites de l'enfer.

\- …

\- Muro-chiiiiin ?

_**\- Fucking gorgeous**_... murmura-t-il, complètement pétrifié. »

Le plus grand pencha la tête de la façon la plus adorable qui soit, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait bien prendre son coéquipier et amant. Ce dernier perdit franchement la raison et en un mouvement, sauta sur ses pieds et plongea dans l'immensité bleue.

L'eau froide eut tôt fait de calmer son excitation grandissante et il soupira de soulagement, laissant les bulles d'air rejoindre la surface. Voir Atsushi en slip de bain, n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui...

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Alors ? C'est bien, c'est pas bien ? *commence à avoir peur***_

_**Le prochain sera une fille ! Et elle n'aura QUE le slip de bain... *ricanement***_

_**A bientôt ! **_


End file.
